epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scrawland Scribblescratch/ERB10 Parodies: ERB11
ERB10 Parodies! I'm making them. THIS IS A THING AGAIN. However, they will be written this time, because making videos is too much effort. I will be calling in the people who promised their voices to write lyrics. Anyone can write the lyrics for any battle on the list, just put it on my message wall or PM me in chat. Also, please suggest new battles for future seasons. Current goal: Finish season 1 in one month. Season 1 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan (done, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsCY19hetec&feature=youtu.be) #Jack Black vs Jack White (done, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic24vuX3M24&feature=youtu.be) #Grand Central Parkway vs Long Island Expressway #American Soccer vs American Football #America vs McDonald's #Refrigerator vs Bus feat. Land Mine #North and South Dakota vs North and South Carolina #Samuel Adams vs Samuel L. Jackson #IKEA vs Costco #Denmark vs Norway vs Sweden vs Finland vs Iceland vs Greenland #The State of Washington vs the Washington Monument vs Washington University vs Fort Washington vs Washington Square Park vs Port Washington vs the George Washington Memorial Parkway vs George Washington Carver feat. George Washington (need voices!) Season 2 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 2 feat. Human Fan (the kind at sporting events, etc) #Star Wars vs Star Trek #Paper vs Plastic vs Cans #Reduce vs Reuse vs Recycle #Black Micheal Jackson vs White Micheal Jackson #Red vs Orange vs Yellow vs Green vs Blue vs Indigo vs Violet #Black and White vs Color #Sieg Heil vs Normal Salute #Osama Bin Laden vs Mickey Mouse #Nazi Germany vs USSR vs USA vs UK vs Empire of Japan vs Fascist Italy #Roman Empire vs Mongol Empire vs Russian Empire vs British Empire Season 3 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 3 feat. Car Fan (the fan at the front, under the hood) #China vs Japan feat. Korea and Vietnam #Joseph Stalin vs Colonel Sanders #Sailboat vs Motorboat #Rifle vs Machine Gun #Dynamite vs Nuclear Weapon #Jet Plane vs Biplane #Duke Nukem vs Duke of Wellington #Forest Hills vs Forrest Gump #Toys R Us vs Babies R Us #Parachute vs Hang Glider Season 4 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 4 feat. Built-In Fan #England vs Scotland vs Wales vs Ireland #Ben Affleck vs Neil Patrick Harris #Door vs Window feat. Gate #Albert Einstein vs J. Robert Oppenheimer #Tea vs Coffee #Senate vs House of Representative #Russian Duma vs British Parliament #German Reichstag vs Japanese Diet #Soyuz 1 vs Apollo 11 #AVGN vs NASA Season 5 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 5 feat. Jet Fan #World War I vs World War II feat. Cold War #Eminem vs Slim Shady #Jason Coopay vs Jason Voorhees #Ronald Reagan vs Ronald McDonald #Taylor Swift vs Taylor Lautner #Morgan Freeman vs Tay Zonday #Marlon Brando vs the Kennedys #Cowboy vs Vaquero #Ranch vs Farm #Thousand Island Dressing vs Ranch Dressing vs Ceaser Dressing vs French Dressing vs Italian Dressing feat. Barbecue Sauce Season 6 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 6 feat. CPU Fan #Jesus Christ vs Jesus Quintana vs A Man Named Jesus vs Jesus Garcia feat. Jesus Malverde. #Captain Planet vs Captain America vs Captain Crunch vs Captain Falcon feat. Captain Warrior #KKK vs NAACP #Past vs Present feat. Future #Zoo vs Jungle feat. Animal Testing Lab #Clifford the Big Red Dog vs Lasse feat. Laika #McDonald's vs Burger King feat. Wendy's #The Good vs The Bad feat. The Ugly #Muhammad Ali vs Mike Tyson vs Rocky Balboa vs George Foreman feat. Michael Vick #Internet Explorer vs Mozilla Firefox vs Opera vs Safari feat. Google Chrome Season 7 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 7 feat. Fan, Albania #Patrick Star vs Ringo Starr feat. Shooting Star #Meteor vs Meteoroid #Meteor that Killed the Dinosaurs vs Tunguska Meteor #Wonder Twins vs Wonder Bread #Angry Bird vs Angry Beavers feat. Angry Baby #Starmie vs Starfy feat. Jack Frost #Liechtenstein vs Vatican City vs San Marino feat. Vanuatu #YOLO vs Yoko Ono feat. Yoda #Knights of the Round Table vs Knights Template #Cyprus vs Crete vs Athens vs Sparta vs Mycenae vs Troy vs Ithaca vs Byzantium vs Thrace vs Sicily vs Corsica vs Peleponnesia Season 8 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 8 feat. Turbine Fan #Brownie vs Cake feat. Cookie #Bread vs Bagel feat. That Long Deli Bread #Fire vs Water vs Earth vs Air feat. Energy #Grass vs Clower #Flower vs Tree #Fruits vs Vegetables #1 vs 2 vs 3 vs 4 vs 5 vs 6 vs 7 vs 8 vs 9 feat. 0 and infiniti #Swastika vs Sickle and Hammer #Cross vs Star of David vs Crescent and Star #Bible vs Torah vs Quran vs Psalms feat. US Constitution Season 9 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 9 feat. Centrifugal Fan #Square vs Circle vs Triangle vs Octagon vs Hexagon vs Pentagon feat. Line #Spades vs Hearts vs Clubs vs Diamonds #Roman numerals vs Arabic numerals #India vs Bangladesh vs Pakistan #Grand Theft Auto vs Need for Speed #Minecraft vs Starcraft #Mercury vs Venus vs Earth vs Mars vs Jupiter vs Saturn vs Uranus vs Neptune vs Pluto feat. Sun #Catholicism vs Protestantism feat. Orthodoxy #Western Roman Empire vs Eastern Roman Empire #Tsar vs Kaiser vs Caesar feat. King and Emperor Season 10 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 10 feat. Tower Fan #Lerooy Jenkins vs the Joker #Alex Rodriguez vs Derek Jeter #Michael Jordan and Shaquille O'Neal vs LeBron James and Kobe Bryant #Super mysterious vs Lil Wayne #King Arthur vs King George III #George Jetson vs Fred Flintstone #James Bond vs Nick Carraway #Jay Gatsby vs John D. Rockefeller feat. J.P. Morgan #Popsicle vs Ice Cream #Coke vs Pepsi vs Sprite vs Sierra Mist vs Mountain Dew feat. Generic Soda Season 11 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 11 feat. all the other fans #Dr. No vs Dr. Manhattan #Chris Rock vs Chris Brown #50 Cent vs Dollar Bill #Ulysses S. Grant vs Andrew Jackson #Ben Franklin vs Alexander Hamilton #Mom vs Dad feat. Grandma and Grandpa #Thanksgiving vs Christmas feat. New Year's Eve #Joseph Goebbels vs Vyacheslav Molotov #Flags of Our Fathers vs Letters from Iwo Jima #Pearl Harbor (place) vs Normandy Beach (place) feat. Hiroshima and Nagasaki Season 12 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 12 feat. Chinese Hand Fan #Crocodile vs Alligator #Dinosaur vs Lizard #Pterodactyl vs Bird #Eagle vs Hawk #Lion vs Tiger #Jaguar vs Cheetah #Nickelback vs Quarterback #Pennywise vs Generic Clown #Rocky Mountains vs Andes Mountains #Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson vs Paper vs Edward Scissorhands vs Spock vs a Lizard Season 13 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 13 feat. Solar Fan #George Ferris vs Ferris Bueller #Brian Williams vs Alec Baldwin #David Letterman vs Steve Carrell #Jim Carrey vs Johnny Depp #Holland Tunnel vs Lincoln Tunnel feat. Chunnel #Henry Hudson vs Henry Ford #Ferrari vs Lamborghini vs Bughetti #Pen vs Pencil vs Crayon vs Colored Pencil feat. Marker #Feather vs Fur feat. Hair #Spoon vs Fork vs Knife feat. Spork Season 14 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 14 feat. Shaft Fan #Tobacco vs Tomato #Potato vs Porky's (font) #Feet and Legs vs Hands and Arms #AB Calculus vs BC Calculus #Oil vs Soap #Wine vs Grapes #UEFA vs FIFA #NBA vs NFL vs NHL feat. MLB #Glass vs Plastic vs Metal vs Wood feat. Rubber #Water vs Milk vs Orange Juice feat. Lemonade Season 15 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 15 feat. Gas Fan #Rasta vs K-pop #Serbia vs Boznia and Herzegovina #Mafia vs KKK #Randall's Island vs Quentin Tarantino #Voldemort vs Hugh Jackman #OP vs OD #Klingon and Romulan vs Vulcan and Human #Star Wars vs Star Trek 2 #Washington DC vs AC/DC #Independence Day (movie) vs Independence Day (holiday) Season 16 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 16 feat. PredatorFan #Alien vs Predator #Alien (movie) vs Avatar (movie) #James Cameron vs Michael Bay #Bifocals vs Sunglasses #Madison Square Garden vs Kew Gardens #Rebecca Black vs Jack Black #Rebecca Black vs Justin Bieber #Bruce Lee vs Jackie Chan feat. Ip Man #Spinning beach ball of death vs Windows blue screen #Apple vs Windows vs Linux Season 17 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 17 feat. Window Fan #Stairs vs Elevator vs Escalator #Jack Black vs Neil Patrick Harris vs Will I Am feat. Tony Hawk #USAF vs RAF #Luftwaffe vs Kriegsmarine vs Wehrmacht feat. Schutzstaffel #Supermarket vs Deli #Wal Mart vs Target #Pizza Hut vs Domino's Pizza vs Papa John's #Taco Bell vs Mos Eisley Cantina #Nose vs Mouth #Females vs Males Season 18 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 18 feat. all the other fans 2 #Sinking vs Floating #Singing vs Dancing #Dick Clark vs Dick Cheney #Mud vs Dirt #H2O vs H2O2 #Whale vs Shark #LMFAO (saying) vs LMFAO (band) #Sound waves vs air waves vs water waves feat. light waves #Pond vs lake #Negro vs Chinaman feat. redskin Season 19 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 19 #Letter vs Number #Mail vs Email #Coupon vs Groupon #Doorbell vs Doorknocker #Pirate vs Sailor #Cops vs Robbers #Bullet Train vs Steam Engine #Rain vs Snow vs Sleet feat. Hail #Hurricane vs Cyclone vs Tornado feat. Earthquake #John Cena vs Ted Kennedy vs Hades vs Jeff Dunham vs Millard Fillmore feat. Robert De Niro Season 20 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 20 #John Lennon vs Vladimir Lenin #Paul McCartney vs John Wilkes Booth #Back to the Future vs Futurama #TV vs Movies #Manhattan vs Queens vs Brooklyn vs Bronx vs Staten Island #New York vs Paris vs London vs Moscow vs Tokyo vs Madrid vs Berlin vs Rio de Janeiro feat. Babylon #Cat vs Dog feat. Goldfish #The Flash vs Flash Gordon #Rambo vs John Carter feat. the Lone Ranger #Marvel vs DC Season 21 #Normal Fan vs Handheld Fan 21 feat. Whovian #Legolas vs Aragorn #Gandalf vs Saruman #Sauron vs Gollum #Bilbo Baggins vs Samwise Gamgee #Merlin vs King Arthur #Han Solo vs Indiana Jones feat. Harrison Ford #Bob the Builder vs Frank Lloyd Wright #Jackson 5 vs Beatles #One Direction vs Justin Bieber #Georgia vs Azerbaijan vs Armenia vs Estonia vs Latvia vs Lithuania vs Kazakhstan vs Turkmenistan vs Tajikistan vs Kyrgyzstan vs Uzbekistan vs Ukraine vs Byelorussia feat. Russia Season 22 #Fans pt. 22 #Littlefinger vs Middle Finger vs Frodo's ring finger #Sean Bean vs Rory Williams #Jaime Lannister vs Luke Skywalker #Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson vs Paper vs Edward Scissorhands #Daniel Radcliffe vs Elijah Wood #George Ferris vs Ferris Bueller #Flash vs Arrow #James Cameron vs Michael Bay #Jean Valjean vs Chris Christie #Henry Hudson vs Henry Ford feat. Henry Cavill Season 23 *Fans pt. 23 *Superman vs Batman *Leonardo diCaprio vs Meryl Streep Current writers #Me as the Announcer, Normal Fan, George Washington, White Micheal Jackson, Star Wars, China, England, Osama, Google Chrome, Rocky Balboa, Clifford, Captain Crunch, CPU Fan, the Kennedys, Sparta, Square, Bangladesh, Arabic numerals, Clubs, Orthodoxy, Mars, Pluto, Infiniti, Cookie, Water, Star of David, Psalms, Ip Man #Sierra as Handheld Fan #Coopay as Washington Monument, Korea, himself, Jason Voorhees, Jackie Chan #Tesla as Fort Washington, Russian Empire, USSR, Tsar, Eastern Roman Empire, KKK, Cold War, Sickle and Hammer, James Bond, Forrest Gump, the Joker, Athens #Lasse as Denmark, Tea, Thousand Island Dressing, Cat, Lasse, JB #BTTF as Star Trek, Indigo, George Jetson, Roman Numerals, Infinity, Yoda, Toys R Us, Generic Soda, Grandma, Japan, 50 Cent, Scissorhands, BTTF, Lennon, Flash Gordon, Ferris Bueller #Basalt as Machine Gun, Recycle, Pirate, Earthquake #Loygan as Fridge, Scotland, and Paper #RTP as Bus, Ben Affleck, Dynamite, Morgan Freeman #Firebrand as Ireland, Football, Duke Nukem, Nuclear Weapon, NHL, Mafia, Sunglasses #Stofferex as Samuel L. Jackson, Sweden, Joseph Stalin, AVGN, Captain America, Pennywise #Tk as Slim Shady, Lil Wayne, LMFAO (group), Minecraft #MrAwesome as Forrest Gump, Cl. Sanders, America, IKEA, Washington State Park, Movies, Mickey Mouse, Blue, Robert De Niro, Samuel Adams #anyone else who joins Category:Blog posts